User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ An Important Advertising PlasmoidThunder, some non-registered user has seriusly vandalized the links and the main information on Ronald McDonald Page'Ignacio Martinez (talk) 01:24, December 31, 2013 (UTC)' A new category = Lifebars I just had an idea for people who are looking for Lifebars. For Example: Creator - '''The creator of the lifebars. '''Resolution Size '''- You can use any of the options: 320 X 240, 640 X 480, and 1280 X 720. You can add both resolutions if the lifebar has different download patches or at least a converted version. 'Download - '''Add the download link if it's only one version. Add the link to the forum post if it has two versions (Winmugen, M.U.G.E.N 1.0) '''M.U.G.E.N Version - '''If it's DOSMugen, Winmugen, M.U.G.E.N 1.0, or M.U.G.E.N 1.1, add the version there. '''Origin - '''Add which game series it came from. The information should be added about the appearance . I don't know if this idea will be approved, because I didn't think this through. :/ 10:49, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Mmh, the problem with articles on lifebars is that the information would be barely anything. What ''can you say about a lifebar other than telling people what they can already see. That's the problem that always arises when someone suggests lifebar articles. 14:11, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I guess it would be a dumb idea. I mean, suddenly the article would be about the writer's opinions. 14:30, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Adding WIP versions of stages in articles Would it be a good idea if I add SOME information of a WIP stage? It's sort of hard for me to say it. Central Highway already has been a MUGEN stage made by Eternaga, right? What if I add like information of a new '''Central Highway stage being made by Dissidia? Would that be okay? 14:35, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure, though do be aware that we remove the section if no release is available after a certain amount of time. 14:58, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, it's already released! So it's here to stay. 03:03, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Can you add something to the pokemon collection on MFFA? :l I made Killer Lucario, and was wonder if you'd add it to the MFFA collection. 16:50, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, sorry. You'll have to keep reminding this old bastard about yer releases :P On a side note, I got TWO Zygarde, and I still haven't caught the one from my game. 16:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Sir... Your wiki chat is haunted. I'm never going in there alone. A corrupted lucent. (talk) 11:01, January 4, 2014 (UTC) F12 is a magical thing, isn't it? 11:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Darn, you caught me. xD Yes, it is. Maybe I could use it on someone else... A corrupted lucent. (talk) 11:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Stop editing the Uran entry My character was NOT made to support Astro Boy dubbed series and instead the original work. Stop editing it just to put false information from the dub! It doesn't matter the popularity of the dub, it doesn't justify false information. ToshioOtomo (talk) 09:21, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't care whether your character was made to support Tetsuwan Atom or not. It wasn't known as Tetsuwan Atom in English-speaking countries, just like Super Sentai. I don't care which one you prefer, it's which one was released outside of Japan, which would be Astro Boy. Transformers Cybertron and Transformers Galaxy Force were the same program, but with different plots (sort of); one was American (Hasbro) the other was Japanese (Tomy). Cybertron made up the final part of the Unicron saga, whereas Galaxy Force did not. Now, which one do you think we'd mention on this English-language wiki? Cybertron, just like we would Astro Boy and Power Rangers. Don't freaking argue with me about this subject. If there was another Uran/Astro Girl character, the article's name would be changed to Astro Girl. If there was a Japanese M.U.G.E.N Database, then it'd use the Japanese names. 13:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I have do the same for the Vocaloid's characters one day but you have refused, weirdly. Must I rename at their English names ? :p ---Toupou--- (talk) 14:14, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Who uses their English names? I've yet to meet someone who says "Miku Hatsune", "Rin/Len Kagamine", etc. 14:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Me for example (and don't forgot that Izumi Konata and Suzumiya Haruhi has their page's name in English). :3 More about the Kagamine twins, if "Kagamine" is the first part, that will make no sense if the first part stay Kagamine and that the second part become the family's name, so they are not brother/sister but have the same first name. :p ---Toupou--- (talk) 14:32, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Meta Crystal Could you please add both "Metal Mario's Stage" and "Vs. Metal Mario" as redirects please? 12:35, January 5, 2014 (UTC) It's-a done! Wahoo! 13:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Delete Uran's entry from the wiki. I never made her to support Astro Boy and all the false information from the dub. Editing it and locking me is a insult against my rights of author. I'll tell everyone that you guys are not only disrespecting authors, but also spreading false information from unreliable sources like wikipedia. ToshioOtomo (talk) 17:36, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Who said making the character means you can do what you want with the page? Also, saying that to an ADMIN takes guts, man. 17:38, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Dyl, admins are no different to regular users besides more power (muahaha). Don't treat us any different. Let me make this clear: the first two paragraphs of the article are about the character/person/thing itself, and nothing to do with you or your MUGEN character. Nobody "owns" an article. It may be about you or your creations, but it's never "your" article. I hate having to do horrible things like protecting a page to prevent edit wars, but you left me no choice because you wouldn't listen to anything anyone was saying. False information on Wikipedia? Where's your "true" information then? 17:47, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Most likely he's going to talk about information relevant to her Japanese appearance, as well as how much the english version, in their opinion, sucks. Or something like that. 17:49, January 5, 2014 (UTC) AVGN's an Antihero I'm not saying he is a hero. If Homer Simpsons' an antihero, I don't see why the Nerd isn't. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 17:56, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Homer Simpson shouldn't be in that category either. 17:57, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Propinc template Its mostly used as filler text and not meant to be used outside the CommandList/Command templates, mostly to distinguish between moves that dont have any notable properties and moves that do have certain properties, but have not been listed yet, to serve as a reminder that more research is needed. If you have any ideas for it though, let me know. Ricepigeon (talk) 15:39, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I meant that seeing it on every move that lacked properties looked ugly. Surely the Incomplete template would suffice? And even then, it'd only need to be placed below the Movelist header, as Specials and Hypers are sub-headers, and fall under the Movelist itself. 15:42, January 7, 2014 (UTC) If you prefer it that way. Unless just shorting all that text to just "Incomplete" would suffice? Ricepigeon (talk) 19:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Which is what the template at the beginning of the section already implies :P 19:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Showaddywaddy You're still making false information anyway and this is not a Astro Boy fan page which you can put only information from the dub. You guys are being liars for putting false information about my creation, it don't matter if there would be another Astro Girl or Zoran, I don't think it would ever be made. Astro Boy is just a butchered dub filled with false advertising and it's not even like the original series which you guys are also contributing. What you're doing is just contributing with false information about my creation. If is to contribute with false information, then delete the entry, you're not helping me anyway. ToshioOtomo (talk) 11:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) If you're going to whine about how much "False Advertising" there is in the english dub, then please keep it to yourself. Plasmoid's not going to change anything. 11:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC) It's not false information, nor is it about your creation. All the stuff about your creation starts beyond the "In M.U.G.E.N..." part of the article. Stop being such a damn drama queen and freaking listen to what people are telling you. I don't care whether you think Tetsuwan Atom is better than Astro Boy, and neither do the people downloading the character. 19:45, January 8, 2014 (UTC) If the information between the dub and the original is so radically different that it bothers you that much, then simply do what was done in the Dante and Vergil articles and list information from both canons in separate paragraphs. Problem solved, simple enough, right? Ricepigeon (talk) 20:19, January 8, 2014 (UTC) George's page got deleted. I will not disclose the name of the culprit, as it could put the Wikia at risk. I need help for this, Boss. 03:45, January 11, 2014 (UTC) The "Face Palm" Emoticon I changed the color of the emoticon to a "Teal"-ish color. But the color of the "Crying Face" is slightly darker than the Face Palm. So does it make it different? ----> 02:54, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't know about this... But remeber when filed a report to Semanticdrifter about his personal info being on the database? I have no idea if we should do something to prevent it from happening again with Toshio. 12:10, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Toshio has no legitimate claims, though. However, given the fuckup that SD did by giving Plas a ban, it's likely that it may happen again. If it does, I would recommend moving to another wiki hosting service. Ricepigeon (talk) 16:27, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I apparently restored the Zion Allam page, but forgot about it until yesterday. Still, one page, and this was before things got serious. 19:20, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh so it was basically your fault then, and not any wrongdoing on Wikia's end? Still, all this because of a mugen character named after an author's actual full name? Kinda leaves a bad precedent. Does this mean we're required to censor ALL MUGEN characters that use an author's real name (however many may actually exist). especially if, for whatever reason, SeanAltly decided to release a self-insert character named after himself (however unlikely that may be)? Next thing you know, we'll be required to censor the Adolf Hitler and Fuck God articles. Seems pretty fucking stupid if you ask me. Ricepigeon (talk) 19:34, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I believe Semantic said to only remove articles if the author complains. So far we've had one complaint regarding an article this same person originally created...which is a bit hypocritial :| 19:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah hypocritical, but if he made a privacy complaint then we can't do much about it. Toshio's complaint is different, as he just wants the article deleted because he doesn't like information about the series dub, so he doesn't have much of a case there. Ricepigeon (talk) 20:01, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, that. He has yet to suggest such a thing, but I highly doubt his claim will go through if he did. 20:31, January 21, 2014 (UTC) MabsKmk Issue I have some problems with this guy. I dont know him and he keeps blowing my pages with disturbing comments. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dylanius9000Mugen Firts of all he deleted all stuff in the steel warriors fanpage. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Steel_Warriors?diff=138353&oldid=138350 I got banned for delete some images of your pages ;o Ok. I was bored. But now he comes to try ban me again for make some error of edit in theses pages. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Haunted_Graveyard http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Burning_Village And making some spam in my talk page. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mabskmk?diff=143267&oldid=143265 Please make him stop. I want contrib more in this wiki. Thanks in advance. Cya. Dylan's not a mod/admin, and your articles weren't deleted. It looks like it was a misunderstanding that happened, resulting in a few knee-jerk reactions. Ricepigeon (talk) 21:51, January 23, 2014 (UTC) This loot is what all true Warios strive for! dude realy is it ok if i put jack as a retexture of batman becus there are diffresses It has nothing to do with the character. The article was just plain awful. 19:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I expected that. 19:58, January 25, 2014 (UTC) CROSS-COUNTER! 20:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) one more thing he removed it from batman :P ill just leave it alone bye Schtuff Supersonicmix (talk) 23:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC) How's your characters going? Characters? Nothing's being made at the moment :/ 23:41, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Plasmoid...? Somebody made a Swalot page. And it's FILLED with Plagiarism. I think NOW would be a good time to do some fixing. 03:25, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Fix your eyes, son. That be no Swalot. It's some GTA character called John or something. 12:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Troll on the loose! ...I am speechless. 05:05, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I banned Krunk from the chat, so I don't he'll cause much more trouble there. 06:15, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Just ban Krunkthedog already He just tried to nuked two articles. 13:40, January 26, 2014 (UTC) He's banned. Don't worry. Hopefully he'll learn his lesson. 15:24, January 26, 2014 (UTC) You know that Zdynasty dude? The guy who uploaded the "Jack" thingamabob on the Batman article? Turns out he's ten. No, Really. You may fire when ready. 16:56, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Article Attack. For you, Plasmoid and Dylanius, are in a mugen database wikia Article Attack, you guys >:(. Dylanius, just edit the Article, of Stick Hero in the incomplete section. Dylanius, edit the article, of Nanarman, The Black Palette, The Blue Complete Section Palette is fine. That's off, you are on article attack, on this mugen database wikia, you guys >:(, fuck you. -For Dylanius and You(Plasmoid) -That Wikia Noob. This Message was posted by: (203.215.119.219) '----' You're welcome. 09:43, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Fackfackfack It's none of my business, but this user named Fackfackfack has been vandalizing the Ronald McDonald page with "And you find you annoying even irresponsible". Which I don't even think makes sense. He also vandalized S100104's user page with a large amout of the letter "A". 09:41, January 28, 2014 (UTC) What. Okay, so somebody named Narayan23456 decided to make his self character's page... 15:04, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Can you gameplayed reviewed these games. http://www.4shared.com/file/N_J__X7D/Jogo_CQC.htm http://www.4shared.com/rar/UaRA2MFS/MUGEN_-_Meronta_Dalam_Kelas.html. These Characters are 1. only act character palette, Character's Author Names by the different original author, that is use them a spriteswaps, not known the same original author, messed up of the different original author's folder, stage displayed name's, that the same stageswap, is a-okay, That's all folks. -Him Wikia Noob. What? 18:13, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey I want to ask you something, if we're not allowed to remove a notification template on a page (Like the article stub) can we add one to it ourselves?Legorulez49 (talk) 02:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I think that rule has become long forgotten. I'll probably remove it. 08:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Butthurt seriusm,well im goin to make a OTHER NGL version and AGL, but will you delette my 2 article AGAIN you get a block but PLEASE STOP DELETING MY ARTICLES Your new page have exactly the same download link that the previous page that you have create. ---Toupou--- (talk) 21:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I'' get a block? 'Me?!''' Someone doesn't know how stuff works. If you don't want your articles to get deleted, put effort into them. You seem to be stuffing random images into the Palette Gallery and not following the same layout as other respectable articles. Look at other articles to see how things are supposed to be laid out. 21:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Plas. If you didn't have that shiny bold text, he could easily slap the "Ban" template and send you to the wolves. 22:25, January 31, 2014 (UTC)